Darkyren el Magnus III
/17 /32 /45 |Zodiac = Aquário |Birthplace = Inglaterra (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = B– |Race = Humano (Mago) |Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Mago |Family/Relatives = Pai; Solitia (Esposa); Freecell (Filho) |Likes = Orgulho dos Magos, Magia |Dislikes = Rei dos Desenhos, Mundo Real, Cavaleiros |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Solitia el Magnus |Job/Occupation = Ex-Presidente da Z-Corporation, Membro do 2º Andar da Tower of Darkness |Rival = Sky Seraph |Archenemy = Sky Seraph Jin Willpower Vinix |Master = Darkyren el Magnus II |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = Xadrez |Fighting Style = Uso de Magias em Geral |Powers = Magia |Weapons = Staff }} Darkyren é o principal antagonista de The King of Cartoons 2009, Chronicles (História de Jin) e The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum. Embora não foi muito participativo na época de Vinix, Darkyren é responsável por diversos eventos que levaram a lutas atuais. Ele é conhecido por ser um dos adversários mais difíceis que o antecessor de Vinix, Jin, já enfrentou. E o responsável pela corrupção de Maker Jacki naquela época. Além disso, ele foi o Rival of Hero na época de Sky Seraph e liderou a grande revolução dos magos contra a humanidade. Mais tarde ele passa a fazer parte da Tower of Darkness sendo responsável pela liderança do 2º Andar e desafiando Vinix em 2009, onde finalmente foi derrotado de uma vez por todas. Aparência Personalidade História Turn Back the Pendulum 130px|left|Kid Darkyren Darkyren encontrou brevemente Sky Seraph em sua infância, mas trocaram poucas palavras. O mago estava visitando o Reino de Phantasia e tinha muita curiosidade de conhecer a princesa: Lumina Ophan, mas para a sua infelicidade, isso não seria possível pois o reino decidiu negar qualquer visita a princesa depois que ela foi ferida por Luce-D. Seis anos mais tarde, Darkyren espiava uma conversa privada entre Antonius e o misterioso Luce-D, descobrindo sobre o plano do encapuzado em querer persuadir Antonius a começar uma revolução contra os humanos e o Rei dos Desenhos. Quando seu pai foi assassinado por cavaleiros, Darkyren sabia que isso tinha a ver com o mal entendido sobre o ataque de Paradise Pool e tinha certeza que isso estava ligado ao plano de Luce-D. Disposto a usar a situação para finalmente iniciar uma revolução de magos, Darkyren decidiu chamar o Rei dos Desenhos: Sky e seus companheiros. 150px|right|Young Darkyren É neste mesmo período que Darkyren estava aprendendo a controlar seus poderes de trevas e as disfarçava como simples dores no peito para ganhar a confiança do grupo de Sky, além de omitir sobre suas verdadeiras intenções na guerra entre Magos e Cavaleiros, ainda que Darkyren demonstrasse lapsos de ódio e personalidade brutal neste tempo. Graças a ajuda do grupo de Sky, Darkyren conseguiu chegar longe, ao ponto de poder enfrentar aquele que liderava os cavaleiros: Coronel Egne. Com a derrota e morte do Coronel, Darkyren foi considerado um herói entre os magos e ele conseguiu o poder político que precisava para o que estava por vir. A vitória dos magos apenas fez a humanidade ver os magos como terroristas, isso acabou ferindo o orgulho dos usuários de magia, levando Anthonius a aceitar o plano sugerido por Luce-D e iniciando uma revolução contra a humanidade, com as tropas lideradas por Darkyren. Com o grupo de Sky descobrindo o erro que cometeram, Lumina recusa a deixar seu reino cooperar com a revolução, levando Darkyren a atacar Phantasia. Para defender o reino, Sky enfrenta Darkyren e no meio da luta o mago conseguiu por a Pedra do Destino em suas mãos, revelando seu título como Rival of Hero. Sky e Darkyren travam uma extraordinária luta, mas o Rei dos Desenhos, com uma nova transformação, demonstra ser superior, obrigando Darkyren a recuar. Depois de recuperar de suas feridas, Darkyren põe em pratica um novo plano. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagens da série Chronicles Categoria:Antagonista Principal Categoria:Membro do Segundo Andar Categoria:Mago Categoria:Personagens Britanicos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Final Boss Categoria:Sixth Hero Categoria:The Rival of Hero Categoria:Rivais